Disenchanted
by Enaydil
Summary: Ao ser selecionado para a Slytherin, Albus se vê julgado por todos e enfrenta alguns problemas com sua família por conta disso. Inesperadamente ele encontra em Scorpius Malfoy a amizade e o suporte que precisava para superar tudo isso. AP/SS - Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter não me pertencem, história feita sem fins lucrativos.

 **Capitulo 1 – A seleção**

Este já era o terceiro ano que James iria para Hogwarts e, como em todos os outros anos, ele não só havia começado a arrumar tudo um dia antes do embarque como também corria de um lado para outro para deixar tudo pronto a tempo. Era possível ouvir a algazarra que vinha do quarto ao lado a quilômetros de distância. Ginny gritava a plenos pulmões e tentava ajudar o filho mais velho a encontrar tudo que ele precisaria para o ano letivo na zona que ele chamava de quarto.

Albus sempre fora do tipo "melhor prevenir, do que remediar" e gostava de ter tudo em ordem com antecedência para não ter perigo de alguma coisa dar errado, ou, nesse caso, ser deixada para trás. Ele já estava arrumando sua mala há quase uma semana, odiava deixar as coisas pra última hora como o irmão sempre fazia.

Já estava terminando de arrumar o malão, quase que hesitando em colocar suas coisas lá dentro. Quem o visse, diria que ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a ir para a escola. E não é como se ele não quisesse ir, ele queria, só tinha medo de uma coisa: a seleção.

Tentou ignorar os estrondos que vinham do quarto do irmão e continuou arrumando sua bagagem. Soltou um suspiro um pouco alto demais ao colocar seu suéter Weasley (feito à mão per sua avó Molly), vermelho com um grande AS dourado na frente, de volta na mala pelo que parecia a milésima vez, só para tirá-lo de novo. Não sabia se devia ou não levar o agasalho, porque se ele não fosse para a Gryffindor (e ele não iria) ele somente ocuparia espaço.

Fazia tempo que James o perturbava por conta disto, desde antes dele ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts. Sempre o azucrinava, dizendo que ele iria para a Hufflepuff, porque ele era... Como era mesmo que James dizia? Ah sim, um pirralho medroso e introvertido. Ele não era estupido, sabia que não iria para a casa vermelha e dourada nem em um milhão de anos, não precisava que seu irmão o lembrasse disso a cada quinze minutos.

Ele vivera cercado de Gryffindors a vida toda e sabia que não tinha nenhuma das características da casa. Ele não era um leão, não era impulsivo, nem corajoso e muito menos ousado. E ver todos ao seu redor com expetativas tão grandes, que seriam completamente devastadas, era angustiante. Ele não queria decepcionar as pessoas que ele gostava.

Lançou um olhar quase culpado para o suéter e o largou em cima da cama, fechando a mala logo em seguida, decidido a não o levar. Não faria nenhum bem carregá-lo, afinal de contas, a possibilidade de ele ir para a Gryffindor era quase nula. Sabia que se pedisse ao chapéu para colocá-lo lá, ele o colocaria, como havia acontecido com o pai; mas estava decidido a não interferir na seleção.

Não demorou muito a cessar a barulheira no quarto do irmão e logo seu pai apareceu ajudá-lo a descer com a mala, estavam prontos para ir.

Ao chegar à plataforma 9 ¾ sentiu-se enjoado, só a visão do grande expresso de Hogwarts, vermelho e reluzente, fez seu estomago dar cambalhotas empolgadas – por conta da ansiedade – que o deixaram nauseado. Além de estar preocupado com a seleção, Al ainda estava ansioso para seu primeiro dia – melhor dizendo, noite – em Hogwarts. Sonhara com este momento desde que conseguia se lembrar, este era o grande dia.

Mal podia esperar para ver o castelo e suas enormes torres, o lago negro e a floresta proibida nos arredores, com criaturas das quais ele somente ouvira falar e vira apenas nas imagens dos livros que havia lido. Eram tantas informações que ele tinha sobre o castelo, que era como se ele já o conhecesse, mesmo nunca tendo estado lá.

– Alguma coisa errada, filho? – Perguntou Harry, olhando em direção ao filho mais novo. – Você parece preocupado com alguma coisa desde que saímos de casa.

Albus sempre fora muito fechado, não gostava muito de interagir com os outros e não gostava, principalmente, de falar sobre si mesmo; não chegava a ser tímido como Harry fora quando menor, mas não gostava quando lhe faziam perguntas pessoais. Mas aquele era seu pai, sentia-se quase que obrigado a respondê-lo.

– É só a seleção, sabe? – respondeu encarando os sapatos, que naquele momento pareciam muito interessantes.

– Sei que isso te preocupa, mas não pense muito nisso. O chapéu levará qualquer pedido que você tenha a fazer em consideração. Além do mais, já lhe disse que para mim sua casa realmente não importa – disse sorrindo e abraçou o filho.

– Obrigado, pai.

Logo se despediu do restante da família e caminhou lentamente até a locomotiva com passos vacilantes, não sabia dizer se por conta da mala pesada, ou se por estar um pouco tonto; talvez uma mistura dos dois. Porém, no momento aquilo não importava, ele tinha que achar um lugar (longe de James de preferencia, não queria ter que aguentar as gracinhas do irmão a viagem toda) para poder se sentar e relaxar, sem ser incomodado por toda a viagem.

Pouco depois de ter passado do que ele acreditava ser o meio da locomotiva, avistou uma cabine que só tinha uma pessoa dentro, sua prima Rose, sorriu satisfeito e entrou. Ela estava tão concentrada em sua leitura que nem o percebeu entrar. Ele guardou o pesado malão o melhor que pôde sem fazer muito barulho, escolheu também um livro para ler e se acomodou no banco.

Rose despertou de sua leitura somente quando o carrinho de doces e guloseimas passou pela cabine deles, fazendo muito barulho por conta do número de estudantes em volta querendo comprar alguma coisa. Um bando de desesperados que não esperavam o carrinho chegar à cabine deles, na opinião de Albus.

– Ah, oi Al, – disse a prima um pouco avoada – quando foi que você entrou aqui?

– Estou aqui desde o inicio da viagem, Rosie. – Respondeu revirando os olhos e apontando para seu malão.

– Er... Desculpe, eu nem reparei – disse completamente constrangida, repreendendo-se mentalmente pela pergunta idiota. Rose odiava fazer perguntas que tivessem respostas óbvias. – Vai querer alguma coisa do carrinho? É por minha conta, por ter ignorado você a viagem toda.

– Uma tortinha de abóbora seria ótimo – respondeu sorrindo.

Rose bateu a porta em um aluno desavisado quando foi abri-la para fazer sua compra, Al mal conseguiu ouvir o pedido de desculpas da prima, pois ela já havia fechado a porta novamente. A algazarra lá fora parecia grande e Albus agradeceu mentalmente por não ter que sair pra comprar nada.

Logo a porta se abriu novamente e Rose entrou, soprando uma mecha teimosa que caia em seu rosto para longe de seus olhos e jogou os doces de qualquer jeito em cima do banco que estivera sentada anteriormente; sorriu, feliz por estar com as mãos livres para poder ajeitar os fios de cabelo rebeldes.

– Nossa, achei que não ia conseguir voltar viva pra cá. – disse já se sentando e estendendo a mão com duas tortinhas de abóbora e um sapo de chocolate para Albus.

– Que bom que conseguiu, eu estou morrendo de fome. – Albus brincou, sorrindo travesso.

– Sua falta de consideração me comove. – Repreendeu irônica e logo os dois já estavam rindo.

E com isso passaram um bom tempo conversando sobre coisas banais, enquanto comiam os doces que Rose tinha comprado. Albus até mesmo já havia esquecido o porquê de estar tão nervoso, mas lembrou-se rapidamente quando Rose perguntou se ele achava que ela iria para a Gryffindor. Aquilo o pegou desprevenido, até aquele momento era óbvio para ele que a prima iria para lá, mas quando viu a insegurança dela, não sentia mais toda aquela certeza na hora de respondê-la.

– Eu não sei Rosie, acho que sim – deu se ombros – ou isso, ou Ravenclaw.

– Eu pensei nisso também, eu estava estudando as casas e me pareceu que a Ravenclaw é a escolha mais óbvia, mas com toda essa coisa dos Weasley... Eu não sei, minha mãe foi pra Gryffindor também e pelo que meu pai disse ela era "tão sabe-tudo quanto eu" – nessa hora ela fez as aspas com os dedos, indicando que essas não eram suas palavras. – Meu pai ficaria realmente chateado se eu não fosse para a Gryffindor, sabe. Ele sempre diz que toda a família é Gryffindor de nascença, que é uma tradição.

– Não se preocupe com isso Rosie, você não deixará de ser uma Weasley mesmo se você for para a Ravenclaw, pelo menos não com esse cabelo. – Albus disse, sorrindo travesso e tentando descontrair um pouco o ambiente. – E de qualquer jeito, o Louis foi selecionado para a Ravenclaw.

– Meu pai disse que é por ele passar tanto tempo longe da família, junto com os pais da tia Fleur, na França.

Albus sabia que seu tio Ron podia ser bem babaca às vezes, sempre enfiava caraminholas na cabeça dos outros sobre a Gryffindor ser a melhor casa e como todos da família pertenciam a ela. Sem falar que quando Louis foi selecionado para a Ravenclaw, dois anos atrás, Ron fizera piadas intermináveis a respeito e estava sempre infernizando tio Bill, tia Fleur e, principalmente, Louis por causa disso.

– Bem, você sempre pode fazer sua escolha, foi o que meu pai me disse – falou tentativamente, com o intuito de acalmar a prima. – Também acho que não vou ir pra Gryffindor, eu não tenho nenhuma característica da casa, sabe? – Acrescentou após um breve silêncio, sorrindo amarelo. – Mas, de qualquer jeito, eu já estou decidido a não interferir na decisão do chapéu, seja ela qual for.

Rose o disse que ele era corajoso por deixar que o chapéu escolhesse por ele e que aquela era com certeza uma característica típica Gryffindor. Mas ele não se sentia corajoso, só não queria implorar ao Chapéu Seletor para lhe por na casa vermelha e dourada por ser orgulhoso, não destemido. Ficava com vergonha alheia só de imaginar o pai naquela situação. Ora, era apenas um chapéu! Ele podia ler mentes e era inteligente? Sim, mas, ainda assim, era apenas um chapéu.

Deu de ombros para não ter que responder nada, não diria aquilo à prima em circunstância alguma.

Os dois estavam imersos em seus próprios pensamentos e dilemas sobre a seleção. Albus já havia voltado a fingir que lia o livro que estava em suas mãos para não ter mais que puxar assunto, ou ficar em um silêncio constrangedor, com um encarando o outro sem nada para dizer; enquanto Rose olhava distraidamente pela janela, ainda mordiscando uma das muitas varinhas de alcaçuz que ela havia comprado.

Passou-se quase uma hora naquele silêncio até que Rose disse não muito empolgada:

– Al, acho melhor irmos nos trocar. O sol já está se pondo, devemos estar chegando.

Albus olhou para a prima e em seguida pela janela, apenas para confirmar o que ela acabara de dizer. Eles estavam chegando.

O desespero do inicio da viagem voltau aos poucos a dominá-lo, ele não estava preparado para a seleção, era muito cedo ainda. Não que ele estaria mais preparado dali a uma ou duas horas, duvidava muito disso, mas ainda assim parecia cedo demais. Desviou os olhos novamente para seu livro, tentando disfarçar toda a tensão que o dominava. Em vão.

Rose percebeu mesmo assim e logo colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro e pediu para que ele respirasse fundo e se acalmasse, disse que tudo daria certo, que ele não precisava se preocupar tanto. Ele obedeceu-a e respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes e sentiu-se um pouco melhor.

Quando a locomotiva parou na estação de Hogsmead, eles já estavam com suas vestes novas de primeiranistas. Saíram do trem e viram os alunos mais velhos seguirem em direção às carruagens que os levariam até o castelo e eles (junto com os outros novatos) foram até o gigante, melhor dizendo, meio-gigante, que acenava e gritava estrondosamente para que os primeiranistas fossem até ele. Hagrid era grande e assustava a maioria dos alunos novos, mas Albus e Rose já estavam acostumados com ele, assim como os alunos mais velhos que acenavam para ele de longe.

– Todos aqui? Ótimo.

A hora tão aguardada havia chegado e era possível ver o pânico estampado na face dos primeiranista presentes, aguardando em linha seus nomes serem chamados pelo Professor Flitwick (mestre de feitiços, diretor da Ravenclaw e vice-diretor da escola). O homenzinho de baixa estatura e voz esganiçada estava em cima de um banquinho com a lista de nomes a serem chamados em mãos; ao seu lado estava um banco um pouco mais alto, que era onde os novos alunos sentar-se-iam para serem selecionados para uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts.

A ansiedade e o nervosismo de Albus e Rose eram tão grandes que eles nem se lembravam da vista de tirar o folego que eles haviam tido ao serem levados de barco até o castelo. Se alguém perguntasse a eles como eles haviam chegado lá, era bem provável que eles nem soubessem responder.

A longa lista seguia em ordem alfabética de acordo com o sobrenome, o que colocava os nomes deles quase ao final dela.

O tempo se arrastava, cada minuto parecia levar uma hora para passar. Al conseguia ouvir as palmas dos alunos mais velhos ao fundo e seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido a cada novo nome que era chamado, mas nem ao menos prestava atenção à seleção dos outros alunos.

Sentiu as mãos tremerem ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, respirou fundo e engoliu o medo que sentia. Medo de que o chapéu simplesmente dissesse que ele não pertencia a nenhuma das casas, que ele não deveria nem estar ali, medo de decepcionar seus amigos e, principalmente, medo de decepcionar sua família, pois ele sabia que os decepcionaria.

Com toda a fama de seu pai, e especialmente por ser tão parecido com ele, as pessoas sempre esperavam muito de Albus. Este era provavelmente o motivo de ter escolhido não interferir na seleção; ele não queria ir pra Gryffindor, alimentar falsas esperanças para que no futuro, ao não correspondê-las, a decepção de todos fosse ainda maior. E ele sabia que os decepcionaria de qualquer forma e adiar isto só tornaria tudo mais difícil, para ele e para os outros. Assim, pelo menos, não teria mais aquela pressão em cima de si o tempo todo.

Seguiu em frente com o que ele esperava que parecessem passos confiantes, sentou no banco ao lado do professor e segurou as extremidades do assento para que suas mãos parassem de tremer; agarrou-se ao banco com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram branco.

Enquanto esperava que o Professor Flitwick colocasse o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça, ficou olhando para o Salão Principal lotado, com todos os alunos o encarando. Espera que para ele pareceu uma eternidade, mas que para os outros não deve ter passado de cinco segundos. Ele estava muito desconfortável com toda aquela situação e esperava que o pânico que estava sentindo naquele momento não estivesse muito explícito em sua face.

Agradeceu a Merlin, a Morgana e a todos os outros grandes nomes do mundo bruxo que conseguiu lembrar quando o chapéu cobriu seus olhos. Não gostava de se sentir tão exposto em um momento de tamanha fraqueza e, apesar de ainda conseguir sentir todos aqueles olhares sobre ele, não ver que estavam olhando já o fazia sentir-se melhor.

Não demorou muito para que uma voz profunda ressoasse em sua cabeça. Ele soube instantaneamente que aquela era a voz do chapéu que decidiria seu futuro em Hogwarts dali pra frente.

– Hm, interessante... Curioso, muito curioso... Temos uma mente e tanto aqui... oh, se tem. É determinado, ah sim, é sim. E muito inteligente, eu vejo... Muito esperto também. – Houve uma pausa maior dessa vez, mas o chapéu continuou. – Bem parecida com a mente de seu próprio pai quando ele esteve aqui. Também tem uma sede de se provar...

Aquilo surpreendeu imensamente Albus, o pai era Gryffindor e ele não se sentia corajoso, especialmente naquele momento. Não sabia qual havia sido a casa que o chapéu cogitou colocar o pai, ele nunca havia dito; então realmente não sabia o que esperar. O chapéu demorou mais um pouco divagando e murmurando coisas como "interessante" e "curioso" enquanto isso. E o único pensamento que passava pela mente do pequeno Al era que ele não era corajoso.

– Pode pensar que não, mas você é corajoso, é sim. – Respondeu o chapéu de forma direta, agora realmente conversando com ele, não mais divagando e falando consigo mesmo. – Pode pensar que ser corajoso é entrar em uma luta que não se tem chances de ganhar, mas isso seria apenas ser imprudente, não é mesmo? E você não é estupido, posso ver isso, está tudo aqui, na sua cabeça...

Al não respondeu nada, tentou não pensar em nada também, não queria interferir e já estava se sentindo angustiado com toda a demora do chapéu. Só podia imaginar o quanto mais demoraria se ele decidisse que era uma boa ideia contrariar o Chapéu Seletor como o pai havia feito anos atrás. Ele não queria, definitivamente, sem um Hatstall.

– Hm... Vejo que já se decidiu, que está determinado a não interferir em minha escolha... – mais uma longa pausa e dessa vez quando o chapéu voltou a falar era possível ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, ele parecia se divertir torturando o pequeno Al com toda aquela espera, mas na verdade ele só estava se sentindo realizado por poder, depois de todos aqueles anos, fazer o que tivera vontade desde que Harry Potter havia sentado naquele banco há tanto tempo. – Eu disse isso ao seu pai anos atrás e agora repito para você, pequeno Potter: Você se dará muito bem na Slytherin.

E a ultima palavra saiu em alto em bom som para que todo o Salão Principal pudesse ouvir.

Rose estava acompanhando a seleção de todos os novos estudantes, apesar do nervosismo que sentia. Pôde ver que o Chapéu Seletor tinha uma média de dois a quatro minutos para selecionar os alunos.

Aconteceu naquela noite duas vezes de ele demorar mais que isso para selecionar alguém, uma garota que havia sido mandada para a Gryffindor e um menino que acabou indo para a Ravenclaw. E é claro que tinha seleções super-rápidas também, um menino fora colocada na Hufflepuff com impressionantes dez segundos e a ganhadora (não que alguém estivesse competindo) havia sido uma menina que foi para a Slytherin antes mesmo do chapéu tocar sua cabeça.

Quando Albus foi chamado ela pôde ver nos olhos dele que ele não estava confortável com toda aquela gente olhando, mas não conseguia ver o pânico que ele sentia ao esperar que o Chapéu Seletor fosse colocado em sua cabeça. Al podia achar que não, mas ele era muito bom em esconder o que estava sentindo, principalmente quando estava cercado por estranhos; mesmo naquela idade.

O que chamou a atenção de Rose na seleção do primo não foi o tempo que o chapéu demorou para selecioná-lo (tinha demorado mais ou menos três minutos), mas sim para onde o primo foi selecionado; afinal, ninguém esperava que ele fosse ser colocado na Slytherin.

O silencio que encheu o Salão Principal era absoluto, todos encaravam o segundo filho do grande Harry Potter sentado no banquinho, com o chapéu ainda na cabeça, em completo estado de choque. Esperavam que o Chapéu seletor dissesse que era uma piada e o direcionasse à outra casa, qualquer outra. Nem mesmo Flitwick se mexeu para tirar o chapéu da cabeça do garoto.

Não demorou muito para que Albus, cansado de esperar, simplesmente tirasse o Chapéu Seletor da própria cabeça e andasse até a mesa verde e prata, fazendo com que os outros saíssem do estado de choque que se encontravam.

Rosie não conseguia ver nada nos olhos do primo, ele não parecia estar nem surpreso, nem triste e muito menos feliz. E conhecendo o primo como conhecia, Rose sabia que ele estava agindo assim por realmente não saber o que fazer. Como naquela vez que eles estavam brincando de subir em árvores e ela despencara no chão e quebrara a perna.

Ela podia se lembrar como se fosse ontem de Albus olhar para sua perna, que estava em um ângulo impossível, com pânico espalhado por toda sua face. Ela podia jurar que ele começaria a chorar, mas a expressão dele mudou rapidamente para uma tão inexpressiva como a que ele ostentava agora e ele simplesmente saiu andado calmamente até Harry. Na época, ela pensou até mesmo que havia imaginado o medo na face dele.

Albus era o tipo de pessoa que não admitia mostrar a ninguém suas fraquezas e Rosie podia ver que era absurdo que ela mesma não tivesse chegado à conclusão de que ele iria para a Slytherin, isso parecia bem óbvio para ela neste momento.

O Salão logo começou a se encher com os burburinhos que iam ficando cada vez mais altos, algumas pessoas aplaudiram como haviam feito com os outros alunos, muito mesmo porque não sabiam o que fazer. Mas a maioria dos presentes continuou a comentar o acontecido, cada vez mais alto.

Foi preciso que a diretora McGonagall chamasse a atenção de todos e desse seu melhor olhar de "é melhor que não faça isso" na direção da mesa da Gryffindor para que a seleção continuasse de onde havia parado. E a garota sabia, sem nem mesmo olhar para confirmar, que aquele olhar fora direcionado a James.

Seu pai ainda implicava com seu tio Bill por Louis ter sido selecionado para Ravenclaw (e este seria o terceiro ano de Louis em Hogwarts), afinal de contas ele era um Weasley e todos os Weasley pertenciam à Gryffindor, segundo Ron. Não podia imaginar o que teria que ouvir se fosse para lá também. Mas ela já não estava mais nervosa por causa da seleção e teria que agradecer ao primo por isso mais tarde.

Scorpius estava acompanhando toda a seleção com desinteresse, ele realmente não sabia o porquê de as pessoas ficarem tão nervosas com aquilo, afinal de contas todos já tinham uma boa ideia de qual seria a casa deles. Eles já tinham lido _Hogwarts, uma história_ não tinham? Seria uma total idiotice ir para um lugar, que passariam a maior parte dos próximos sete anos da vida deles, sem procurar tudo que havia para saber sobre o local, então preferia acreditar que todos que estavam ali já haviam lido o livro.

Ele estava sentado ao lado de sua prima Charlotte Lloyd (que já estava em seu segundo ano) quando Hollie Parker foi selecionada para a Sytherin sem o chapéu seletor ao menos encostar na cabeça dela – ele não culpava o chapéu por não querer ficar muito tempo perto dela, a garota era insuportável.

Parker era filha de Tracey (Davis) Parker (amiga da época da escola de sua tia Daphne e Pansy (Parkinson) Zabini), por isso estava sempre em todas as festas que ele fora com os pais e ele sempre evitara a garota o máximo possível. Sua prima Charlotte também não gostava dela, apesar da garota não parecer perceber, já que ela se sentou à mesa próximo a eles.

Scorpius ignorou-a completamente e continuou olhando os alunos serem selecionados, fingindo interesse para não tem que falar com ela.

O próximo seria Albus Potter, filho do famoso Harry Potter. O garoto era a cópia física do pai, apesar de não usar óculos e não ter a tão famosa cicatriz na testa. Outra seleção óbvia e desinteressante. Bufou, perguntando-se quanto tempo ainda demoraria para que a seleção acabasse e o banquete fosse servido; ele estava com fome.

Por ser um Malfoy, ele havia aprendido desde muito cedo a observar muito bem as pessoas para saber como deveria agir, mesmo que sua família já estivesse com um status social muito bom novamente e indo muito bem, obrigado, ainda haviam pessoas que os julgavam e outros poucos que os odiavam, por isso era bom estar pronto para tudo.

As pessoas, em geral, eram muito falsas, por isso precisava estar sempre muito atendo, para não deixar nada passar. Por tanto observá-las e prestar tanta atenção aos detalhes passou a perceber que elas eram deveras previsíveis, por isso foi perdendo gradualmente o interesse.

Quando ouviu o Chapéu Seletor dizer Slytherin virou a cabeça rapidamente em direção a quem havia sido selecionado, podendo jurar que havia se distraído e que o chapéu já estava selecionando outra pessoa. Mas de surpreendeu ao constatar que não, Potter estava na Slytherin... interessante.

Quando Albus sentou-se à mesa da Slytherin Scorpius observou atentamente a reação de todos a sua volta, agora entretido. Era perceptível e quase palpável a tensão que se instalou na mesa, ninguém parecia saber muito bem o que fazer e como bons Slyterins não reagiriam a situação inesperada sem antes a analisar muito bem. Provavelmente muitos de seus colegas de casa enviariam cartas para casa pedindo conselhos aos seus pais de como deveriam agir.

Por conta disso, ninguém se importara em aproximar-se de Potter e ele não parecia se importar com isso, encarava o nada, sentado um pouco afastado dos outros.

Malfoy resolveu simplesmente seguir como se nada extraordinário tivesse acontecido e voltou a acompanhar a cerimônia de seleção, que agora já estava no final. Porém observaria o outro muito atentamente de agora em diante.

Albus olhava para o nada, ainda com o olhar vazio de antes, enquanto os pensamentos voavam em sua mente. De todas as possibilidades (e só tinham quatro) ele não havia considerado ser selecionado para a Slytherin como uma possível, mesmo que agora que parava para realmente pensar sobre isso, parecesse muito óbvio; ele tinha, afinal, muitas das características da casa.

Não podia – e nem queria – imaginar a reação de seus parentes àquilo, principalmente de seu tio Ron. Se ele já era completamente inconveniente com Louis, não queria nem mesmo imaginar o quão intragável ele seria para com ele dali em diante.

Ouviu o nome de Rose ser chamado e teve que se virar para poder acompanhar a seleção da prima, pois se sentara de constas para a seleção por não querer encarar o restante das pessoas no salão, principalmente seus parentes Gryffindor, que, graças a Merlin, sentavam-se no outro extremo do salão.

Rose foi selecionada para a Ravenclaw, o que não surpreendeu ninguém depois que Al fora colocado na Slytherin. Ela sorriu na direção dele assim que Flitwick retirou o chapéu da cabeça dela. Caminhou confiante até a mesa de sua casa e sentou o mais próximo possível de onde Albus estava, o que não era muito longe, já que era a mesa ao lado.

Al retribuiu o sorriso ao que Samantha Zabini, a última a ser selecionada, foi chamada e logo depois enviada à Slytherin.

 _Já vou avisando que o professor de poções será o Snape, que na minha humilde opinião é o melhor personagem na série toda. E, por ser meu personagem preferido, vou enfiar ele na fanfic sim! Ainda não superei a suposta morte dele e nunca vou porque na minha cabeça ele não morreu, ok?_

 _Gente, sério, essa provavelmente será a maior nota pós-capítulo que vou escrever então... (deu quase um página do Word, sério, nunca mais) enjoy. Ou pula também, sei que muita gente nem lê isso, eu inclusive pulo na maioria das fanfics, a não ser que tenha um importante escrito em caps lock, mas anyway._

 _O Snape é considerado um dos melhores mestres de poções certo? Certo. Bruxos tem antídotos para praticamente tudo, certo? Certo. Até mesmo trouxas tem antídoto para o veneno de víboras (a Nagini era uma víbora), então um antídoto para veneno de víbora é algo que com certeza existe no mundo bruxo e eu não acredito que seja uma poção difícil de se fazer e mesmo se fosse, é de Snape que estamos falando, era ele que preparava a Poção Mata-Cão ou Poção do Acônito, como preferir, para Lupin no terceiro livro, poção descrita como sendo tão complexa que apenas poucos bruxos são capazes de fazer. (E até mesmo um simples bezoar provavelmente resolveria)_

 _Deixando claro então que nosso querido Snape era mais que capacitado a fazer um antidoto para o veneno da Nagini, seguimos para o ponto 2 da questão "Snape não Morreu". Ele já era espião para a Ordem desde que Lily morreu (quase 17 anos, por favor!) e sabia que se Voldemort descobrisse mataria ele e sabendo que ele andava para lá e para cá com a bendita cobra é muito improvável que ele não tivesse pelo menos um frasco de tal antidoto consigo o tempo todo. Ele foi o personagem mais esperto durante todo o livro, enganando todo mundo, acho improvável que ele seria estupido de não ter o antidoto com ele 24h por dia._

 _Terceiro... Harry sai correndo atrás da penseira assim que Snape lhe dá as memórias e ele ainda estava vivo, não mostra ele morrendo, a morte dele não é mencionada posteriormente, somente é dado a entender que ele morreu e sério, não._

 _Quarto e último ponto, eu juro, tá acabando! Não considero o livro Harry Potter e a criança amaldiçoada canon, porque, por mais que a J.K. estivesse envolvida na criação, teve muito ponta solta e coisa que pra mim pareceu bem mal pensada (não colocarei exemplos por conta de spoiler)._

 _Conclusão, para mim ele tá vivo. Ponto. E manteremos assim pela minha sanidade mental._

 _Meu amor pelo Snape e teorias de lado... Resolvi dar essas explicações porque meu intento é manter essa história o mais fiel ao universo de Harry Potter quanto possível, pois já desisti de ler fanfics muitas vezes por conta disso (não por qualquer coisinha, mas ter adivinhação no primeiro ano, monitores do quinto que não continuam sendo monitores no sexto ano e outras coisas assim que eu não consigo engolir, faz parecer que a pessoa nem teve o trabalho de ler a própria fanfic depois de escrever). Por isso peço para que quaisquer erros que virem, por favor, me informem._

 _E por último, já venho pensando nesta fanfic faz bastante tempo (5 anos, gente, por favor!) e já é a milésima que estou reescrevendo. Até o presente momento só tem este capítulo, então não sei quando vai sair o próximo, então, por favor, tenham paciência comigo._

 _No mais,_

 _Até o próximo capítulo._


End file.
